Aichi's reversed
by ZEXALIII
Summary: Aichi is reversed been by Ren and is trying to destroy the earth along side Ren will kai, and the others be able to stop Aichi and Ren or will Aichi and Ren reverse them destroy the earth with the power of LINK JOKER
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The meeting

It was just another normal day in japan and Aichi was done with his school work for the week. Naoki was wondering about things as usual.

_"Where could Aichi be? I lost sight of him when school let out?"_ Naoki thought to himself. Naoki looked all over Miyaji academy, but didn't find him. He was about head out when he found Aichi at the gate entrance.

"Oh, there you are hey Aichi." Naoki said as he walked towards him.

"What's up Naoki?" asked Aichi.

"You want to head over to cardcapital?" Naoki asked.

"Sorry, can't. I have to got to fukuhara high school." Aichi answered.

"Why there?" Naoki asked curiously.

"Ren wants to talk to me." said

"Ren suzugamori, leader of team asteroid? What does he want?" Naoki asked.

"I have no idea but I might as well here him out. See you later Naoki." Aichi said as he waved goodbye.

"See you Aichi." Naoki said as he waved back.

* * *

Later at Fukuhara high school.

_"What is with Ren lately he's been acting strange more strange than when he was under the influence of PSY Qualia"._ Aichi thought to him self.

_"what's with his place ? there's nobody here "_ "some_ things not right here usually tons people are here even after school is over " Aichi thought to himself as he entered team asteroids HQ._

"**Hello is anyone here Ren it's me aichi sendo what did you want to talk** **about"** Aichi yelled.

"Hello there Aichi sendo" said someone with a deep dark voice.

Aichi turned around to see that it was team asteroids "Assassin" Asaka Narumi but something was wrong with the way she looked her face showed no emotion

"Oh hey there Asaka where is every body ? and is Ren here ? and if his can you tell I'm here" Aichi said raver quickly

there was no response from Asaka

"Asaka are you all right ? you look down is something wrong " aichi asked

"Are you strong ?" Asaka responded with absolutely no emotion

aichi was stunned to her Asaka say those words coming from Asaka that meant that she was reversed so it was clear that she wanted a cardfight

"if it's a fight you want I'll be more that gladly to take you on" aichi sated

just then as aichi was getting his deck ready he realized that he never once fought Asaka and two cardfight stands appeared in front of both aichi and Asaka

"how where did that come from" aichi said

"are you scared ?" ask Asaka

" no I'm fine let's get started" aichi answered back

"STAND UP VANGUARD" they both yelled

"it has begun" said a shadowy figure watching the fight through a monitor from a remote area


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 aichi vs. Asaka

" silver thorn assistance lonera" Asaka stated

"wingal liberator" aichi stated

_"She changed her starting vanguard from the vf circuit I wonder if she change her entire deck around" _aichi thought to him self

"I'll start things off" Asaka said with no emotion

"I draw and ride Silver Thorn Assistant, Irina and with her skill I can look at the top two cards and choose one to soul charge next I call silver thorn breathing dragon and end my turn" Asaka stated

"my turn draw and ride little liberator marron, wingal moves and I call future liberator lew with support from lew, marron attacks Irina and with lews skill the attack power is 17000 t " aichi stated

"no guard" Asaka said

"drive check, no trigger" aichi said

"damage check, draw trigger power to my vanguard and I draw" Asaka said

"with that I end my turn" aichi said

"if that's the best you got you might as well give up know" Asaka chuckled

"my turn I draw , and ride Silver Thorn Marionette, Lillian and call silver thorn rising dragon" Asaka stated

"silver horn breathing dragon attacks your vanguard and with its skill 3000 power is added" Asaka said

"no guard, damage check no trigger" aichi said

"next silver thorn marionette, Lillian attacks your vanguard" Asaka said

"no guard" aichi stated

"drive check critical trigger" Asaka said

"damage check first no trigger, second draw trigger power to my vanguard and I draw" aichi said

"with that I'll end my turn" Asaka said

_"she's strong, also she seems different then the times misaki faced her" aichi thought to him self _

_"_what's wrong hesitating will be your undoing" Asaka said

"_she's right_ _I have to stay focus on the match" aichi thought to him self _

_"_alright I stand and draw "warrior of light up his battle field with your holy light stand up, my avatar blaster blade liberator_" and I call liberator of the flute escrad , liberator of royalty phallon" aichi said _

_"_first of with support from wingal escrad attacks silver thorn rising dragon" aichi said

"no guard, damage check draw trigger power to my vanguard and I draw " Asaka said

"now with escrads counterblast I superior call marron" aichi said

"with support from lew blaster blade attacks your vanguard" aichi said

"I guard with Silver Thorn Hypnos, Lydia nullifying the attack" Asaka said with a smirk

"ugh drive trigger check, critical trigger all effects to phallon now with support from marron phallon attacks your vanguard and with his skill 3000 power is added to his total making it 24000 power" aichi said

"no guard damage check first , second no trigger " Asaka said

"ugh I end my turn" aichi said frustrated

"_I cant believe I only got two damage through she's tougher than I first though" aichi thought to himself _

"its about time that get serious and FWY I've only been toying with you up till now" Asaka stated

"say what" aichi said in shock


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 the next stage

_Two turns have past both aichi and Asaka have 4 damage and grade 3's and its Asaka's turn now _

"My turn I stand and draw, I persona ride silver thorn dragon Tamer, Luquier" Asaka said

_"Why would she ride the same unit ...wait she did that to add another card to the soul'_ aichi thought to himself

"Next I activate luquir's limit break **silver whip liberation **allowing me to superior call a grade 0,1,2,3 from the soul to the rearguard and luquir gains 3000 power for each unite called from the soul but I'm only calling a grade 2 and 3 witch means she has power 16000" Asaka said and explained

"With support from Silver Thorn Assistant, Irina silver thorn rising dragon attacks phallon"

"No guard" aichi grunted

"Now luquir attacks gancelot" Asaka said

"I guard with 2 flogal liberators and intercept with blaster blade" aichi said

"Twin drive check first critical trigger all effects to my rear guard luquir, second check no trigger" Asaka said with an evil smirk

"Now with support from silver thorn breathing dragon sliver thorn dragon tamer luquir attacks your vanguard" Asaka said

"I'll nullify it with halo liberator mark" aichi said

" I end my turn" Asaka said

_"That was close if I would have taken even one more damage I would have been in real bad condition" aichi thought to himself _

" I stand and draw,"_enter the fray king of all knights" _I ride liberator of the round table Alfred " aichi said

" I see now the true game can begin" Asaka said

" I also call star call trumpeter, and with it's skill I can move the blaster blade liberator from the drop zone to the deck shuffle and superior call lew, I also mobve marron up and activate Alfred's especial counter blast to superior call phallon" aichi said

"Impressive" Asaka said sarcastically

"Marron attacks silver thorn, rising dragon" aichi said

"No guard" Asaka said with no emotion

"With support from lew Alfred attacks your vanguard activating Alfred's limit break he gains 8000 power and with lew's skill another 4000 power is added witch makes the total 29000 power" aichi said

"I nullify with Silver Thorn Hypnos, Lydia" Asaka said with an evil smirk

"ugh, twin drive first no trigger, second draw trigger power to phallon , and I draw" aichi said

"Now phallon attacks your vanguard with he skill in effect its 17000 power " aichi said

"no guard" Asaka said emotionless

"damage trigger check, draw trigger I draw and give the power to my vanguard" Asaka said

" I end my turn" aichi said

_"It's fine I just need to stop her attacks and the game is mine" aichi thought to himself _

"It's about time I end this **FINAL TURN**" Asaka said

"what your calling final turn you seriously think you can end this fight" aichi said in shock

"I don't think I know I can " Asaka stated with an evil look in her eye's


	4. Chapter 4

cardfight vanguard chapter 4

"I stand and draw, "come forth my loyal companion help me defeat aichi sendo in honor of Ren. I crossride " Silver Thorn Dragon Queen, Luquier "Яeverse"." Asaka said

"Luquier "Яeverse" it's the same vowing saber "Яeverse" where did Asaka get a unite like this?" aichi thought

"Get your head out of the clouds were in the middle of a cardfight." Asaka said

"I activate Luquier "Яeverse" Limit break by locking silver thorn breathing dragon I can superior call Silver Thorn Marionette, Lillian from the soul and she gains 5000 power." Asaka said

"Lock?" aichi thought

"silver thorn marionette, Lillian attacks phallon." Asaka said

"No, guard" aichi said

"Luquier "Яeverse" attacks Alfred." Asaka said

"I guard with elixir liberator, and intercept with star call trumpeter" aichi said

_"that should be enough to stop her attacks." aichi thought _

"Twin drive check first check, critical trigger all effects to my rearguard Luiquier, second check another critical all effects to my rear guard Luquier." Asaka said with an evil smirk

"N-No you can't." aichi said in horror

"With support from silver thorn breathing dragon Luquier attacks ending this game." Asaka said

"N-no guard" aichi said stunned

"Damage trigger check first no trigger, second heal trigger power to Alfred, recovering one damage, third check heal trigger power to Alfred, recovering one damage" aichi said with relief

"Ugh no how did you survive the turn?, I end my turn " Asaka said angrily and in surprise

"My turn I stand and draw, I activate Alfred's especial counterblast twice, superior call escrad and My avatar, Blaster blade liberator" aichi said

"With support from marron escrad attacks Luquier "Яeverse"." aichi said

"Guard and intercept." Asaka said

"With support from lew Alfred attacks Luquier "Яeverse"." aichi said

"No guard ,_I'm fine as along as he doesn't pull a critical trigger." Asaka said and thought _

"Twin drive ,first check, critical trigger critical to Alfred power to blaster blade, second check no trigger." aichi said

"N-NO I will not be defeated by you, damage trigger first check no trigger, second n-no trigger." Asaka said in anger and fear

"Ren I'm sorry I lost." Asaka said with a sad expression

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Asaka yelled as she was being unReversed

Asaka fainted and was about to fall to the floor but aichi raced to catch her.

"I gotcha." aichi said as she caught Asaka

"So Asaka lost her cardfight to aichi sendo,no matter there's still one more person he'll have to fight before he'll lose to me." said a shadowy figure watching aichi and Asaka's fight

About 2 minutes went by before Asaka woke up.

"Well good morning sleepy head." aichi said to Asaka

"Aichi what are you doing here?" Asaka asked

"What do you mean I already tolled you that I was here to see Ren." aichi said

"You did?" Asaka asked curiously

_"It seems she has no memory of the cardfight we just had" aichi thought _

_"So can you can you take me to Ren Asaka?" aichi asked _

_"Sure no problem." Asaka said _

_Both aichi and Asaka headed up towards the elevator, they entered the elevator and started headed up, but the elevator stopped before it reached Ren's floor _

"Hu it stopped, the door opened." said a confused Asaka and aichi

"What is this?" aichi asked

"Tetsu's room." answered Asaka

"The entire floor?" aichi said in surprise/confusion

"That's right his is my room and your trespassing." said a shadow figure

Asaka and aichi looked in the direction of the voice and realized how it is

"Tetsu!" both aichi and Asaka said


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

"Tetsu was going on here?" asked a confused Asaka

No response from tetsu.

"Hey answer her tetsu." said aichi

Tetsu then glared towards aichi

"Are you strong?" tetsu said towards aichi

_It's the same as Asaka. It look like I'll have to fight him_

"If it's a fight you want I'll be more then gladly to take you on." said aichi

"Aichi are you sure that you want to this? You were never able to beat tetsu before." Asaka asked/said

"Yah I'm sure." aichi said confidently

Just then a vanguard fight stand appeared in front of both aichi and tetsu, they placed both their decks and staring vanguard on the stands

**"STAND UP, VANGUARD." **both aichi and tetsu said

"Wingal liberator." aichi stated

"Greedy hand." tetsu stated

"I'll start things off, I draw and ride yellow bolt,greedy hand moves." said tetsu

"I use yellow bolts skill resting it to soul charge 1 card, that will end my turn." tetsu said

"My turn I draw and ride little liberator marron, wingal moves back." said aichi

"Now with support form wingal, marron attacks your vanguard." aichi stated

"No guard." said tetsu with no emotion

"Drive trigger check, critical trigger." said aichi

"Damage trigger check, first, second no triggers." tetsu said emotionlessly

"That's the end of my turn." aichi said

"My turn, stand and draw, ride Gwynn the ripper using his skill I retire wingal liberator." said the emotionless tetsu

"I call yellow bolt and demon of aspiration Amon, using yellow bolts skill resting him to soul charge." said tetsu

"With support from greedy hand Amon attacks marron," said tetsu

"No guard." aichi said

"Damage trigger check, no trigger." said aichi

"Gwynn the ripper attacks marron." said tetsu

"Guard." said aichi

_"This fight is evenly matched in terms of skill, aichi has really grown as a cardfighter." thought Asaka _

"I end my turn." said tetsu

"My turn I stand and draw, "warrior of light join the fight to luminate this battle field", stand up my avatar blaster blade liberator." said aichi

"So blaster blade has finally arrived." said tetsu quietly

"I call escrad, lew and marron." said aichi

"With support from marron escrad attacks your vanguard." said aichi

"No guard." said tetsu

"Damage trigger check, no trigger." said tetsu

"Escrad's counter blast, superior call phallon." said aichi

"With support from lew blaster blade attacks." said aichi

"No guard." said tetsu

"Drive trigger check, draw trigger power to phallon." said aichi

"Damage trigger check, no trigger." said tetsu

"Phallon attacks." said aichi

"Guard." said tetsu

"That ends my turn." said aichi

_"Yes I was able to get him to four damage." thought aichi _

_"The score is 4-1." thought Asaka_

"My turn I stand and draw." said tetsu

"I ride demon world marquis Amon."

"Now the fight truly begins." said tetsu with a wicked smirk


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

_"One turn has gone by, now both aichi and tetsu have grade 3's and 4 damage, it's tetsu's turn now _

**"FINAL TURN." ** stated tetsu

Asaka was shocked to her that tetsu called final turn on aichi , but aichi didn't seem nervous in the slightest

"I stand and draw, _"come forth the harvenger of death and destruction"_ I crossride Demon Marquis, Amon "Яeverse"

"I use both yellow bolts skills to soul charge 2 cards and use greedy hands skill to counterblast moving it to the soul and placing the Doreen from my deck in the soul and giving Amon 3000 power." said tetsu

_"He's got 11 card in the soul now." _both Aichi and Asaka thought

"Now Amon "Яeverse" **LIMIT BREAK** locking one yellow bolt and now Amon "Яeverse" has 27000 power double critical

"Now demon of aspiration Amon attacks your vanguard." said tetsu

"No guard." said aichi

"Damage trigger check, heal trigger power to gancelot, recovering one damage." said aichi

"Now demon world marquis Amon attacks your vanguard." said tetsu

"Nullified with halo liberator mark." stated aichi

"Twin drive check, no trigger, draw trigger power to Gwynn and I draw." said tetsu

"Gwynn the ripper attacks phallon." said tetsu

"Guard." said aichi

"That ends my turn." said tetsu

_"Phew that was close aichi barley survived the round." _thought Asaka

"My turn, stand and draw _"Enter the fray king of all_ knights" I ride liberator of the round table Alfred." stated aichi

_"All right aichi's ace has arrived with it his victory is assured." thought Asaka _

"I'm using Alfred's especial counterblast, superior calling phallon." said aichi

"With support from marron blaster blade attacks Gwynn." said aichi

"No guard." said tetsu

"With support from future liberator lew, Alfred attacks"

"Alfred's **LIMIT BREAK** activates making his total 3100 power." stated aichi

"I'll nullify that." said tetsu

"Twin drive check, first critical trigger every thing to phallon, second check stand trigger all effects to blaster blade." said the confident aichi

"Phallon attacks your vanguard." said aichi

"No guard." said the irritated tetsu

"damage trigger check first, second n-no trigger." said the shocked/frightened tetsu

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH." said tetsu as he was being unreversed

both Asaka and aichi rushed to catch tetsu as he collapsed from being unreversed

"We got you." said Asaka and aichi

a minute or two went by before tetsu regained consciousness

"Oh my head." said tetsu as he woke up

"Good your up." said Aichi

"Oh thank god I was so worried." said Asaka

"Asaka, aichi what are you guys doing here." asked tetsu

Asaka and aichi explained to tetsu what happened

"I see so your here because Ren wanted to talk to you aichi." said tetsu

"yah that's right." said aichi

after that aichi and the other headed towards the elevator

"So the next floor would be Ren's room?" asked aichi as he pushed the button to head to Ren's room

"Yah that's right." said Asaka as the elevator door opened

aichi entered the elevator and stopped at the entrance so the others couldn't get on

"What's wrong aichi?" asked Asaka

"I'm going to continue on going on my own." stated aichi

"But why?" asked tetsu

"Because I have a bad feeling and I don't want you guy to get hurt." said aichi

"Alright but you be carful." said Asaka

"Of course." said aichi as the doors of the elevator closed

When the door opened again Ren was waiting for aichi

"Welcome, I'm glad you could make it aichi sendo." said Ren with a demonic smile

**(A/N: my fans please vote on whether run should use the link joker clan or a reversed unite for shadow paladin)**


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

"It's been a while Aichi sendo." said Ren

"What's going on here Ren?" asked Aichi

No response form Ren

"ANSWER ME REN!" Aichi yelled

"My my some one a little eager aren't we." said Ren as he was heading in Aichi's direction

"So let's see just how much your skills have improved." said Ren pulling out a vanguard deck

"If it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get." said Aichi pulling out his deck

just then two crimson fight stands appeared in front of both Aichi and Ren, they placed their starter vanguard and the rest of the deck on the stand

**"STAND UP,VANGUARD!" **said Aichi

**"STAND UP THE , VANGUARD!"** said Ren

"Wingal liberator." said aichi

"Star-Vader dust tail unicorn." said Ren

_"What clan is that unite from?" _ Aichi thought

"I've seen that look I bet your wondering what clan this is, am I right." Ren said

"I'll tell you this clan and all it's unites are the avatar of the void and it's name is **LINK JOKER**." said Ren

Aichi was stunned to hear that

"Anyway back to the cardfight, I draw and ride hollow twin blades, binary star, unicorn moves back." said Ren

_"Get your head in the game Aichi you have to focus ." _Aichi thought to himself

"My turn draw, ride little liberator marron wingal moves back and I call another marron." said Aichi

"My rearguard marron attacks your vanguard." said Aichi

"No guard, damage trigger check no trigger." said Ren

"Now with support form wingal marron attacks." said Aichi

"No guard." said Ren

"Drive check, no trigger." said Aichi

"Damage trigger check, draw trigger power to my vanguard and I draw." said Ren

"That's ends my turn." said Aichi

"So it seem you got a little better but not good enough." said Ren

"I draw and ride strike star-Vader krypton." said Ren

"Calling magma shot star-Vader neon and unrivaled star-Vader radon." said Ren

"Radon attacks your vanguard." said Ren

"No guard, damage trigger check draw trigger power to marron and I draw." said Aichi

"With support from unicorn, krypton attacks your vanguard." said Ren

"Guard." said Aichi

"Drive trigger check, critical trigger all effects to neon." said Ren

"Neon attacks your vanguard." said Ren

"No guard damage trigger check, no trigger second check no trigger." said Aichi

"That ends my turn." said Ren

"My turn I stand and draw, _"warrior of light come forth and shine light upon this battle field" **STAND UP MY AVATAR! Blaster blade liberator**." said Aichi_

"So your avatar has finally arrived, I look forward to crushing him." said Ren demonically


End file.
